fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Drake
Summary Arthur Drake (in his previous life known as Artorius Pendragon) is the rightful King of Camelot, and one of the main protagonists of Grimmwoods: The World of Fantasy. He is the reincarnation of the legendary figure known as King Arthur, the ruler of Camelot who ushered forth the First Golden Age, and led the first - and greatest - iteration of the Knights of the Round Table. In the world of Grimmwoods, many consider the death of Artorius to have been a key event in the end of the Golden Age. Centuries later, Artorius was reincarnated as Arthur Drake: a British-born orphan, adopted into the Drake family. Reared by his adoptive father Richard until his tragic death at sea, Arthur is a young man of a strong moral center; refusing to sit by idly and let others abuse their power to hurt other individuals, regardless of whether doing the right thing may put himself in danger. Chosen due to his nature as a Reincarnate, and one of a man hailed as among Grimmwoods' greatest heroes, Arthur was summoned from his home to the mystical land of fairy tales to fight alongside other young adults with clashing personalities, as well as denizens of the fantastical world that they had only known before as stories and legends, to fight off the rising threat of Queen Gwendolyn White and her alliance. Personal Stats * Real Name: Arthur Richard Drake * Also Known As: Artorius Pendragon, Artie, Art, King Arthur, The King of Light, The Rightful King, The True King, Lord of the Round Table * Age: 17-18 * Race: Human (Reincarnate) * Height: 5'7 (1.7 m) * Weight: 145 lbs (65.77 lbs) * Place of Birth: Unknown * Status: Alive (Active) * [[Alignment|'Alignment:']] Lawful Good (initially), Neutral Good (later) * Affiliations: Chosen Heroes, The Guardians of Grimmwoods, Camelot (rightful King), Prime Knights of the Round Table (founder/leader) * Favourite Food: Burgers * Least Favourite Food: Haggis * Favourite Band: Queen (favourite song being either Princes of the Universe or Bohemian Rhapsody) Power and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher '''with Excalibur | At least '''High 8-C, higher with Excalibur | At least 8-A, likely 7-B; higher with Excalibur | At least 7-B, likely 6-C; higher with Excalibur and Carnwennan Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance, Light Manipulation (via Excalibur and Carnwennan), Holy Manipulation (via Excalibur). Faerie Fire Manipulation (via Carnwennan), Smite, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Limited Water Manipulation, Immunity from Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building Level (As a Reincarnate, should be superior to Red Riding Hood, who is able to physically match and kill large animals and monsters, such as werewolves, capable of tearing through concrete and armour; could briefly, but was ultimately overpowered by with relative ease, match Sir Kaine); higher with Excalibur (First wielding Excalibur created a pillar of light visible across the majority of Grimmwoods and, certainly, across all of its equivalent to Europe; shattered Sir Kaine's scythe with a single blow) | At least Large Building Level '''(Physically stronger than before; could match Tarzan in hand-to-hand combat, who is strong enough to wrestle and suplex dinosaurs significantly larger than real-life size estimates for the other world's dnosaurs); '''higher with Excalibur | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely City Level '''by Volume One's end (Despite being the weakest, easily, of the three, was able to keep pace with Gwendolyn White and Jafar/Nizam in a magical duel, whose spells were able to engulf and damage sizeable chunks of Agrabah and obliterate city blocks at a time; should also be noted he was still healing from a curb-stomp duel against Constantine at a time; was able to better match Constantine, albeit was still ultimately weaker, by Neverland) | At least '''City Level, likely Island Level (Was able to match an stalemate Constantine, and later match Constantine in his Dragon Rage, a state in which he overpowered Alexandra Megalos, Christian and was easily capable of tearing apart the city of Nottingham--explicitly stated to be stronger than he Big Bad Wolf--as well as all the surrounding Sherwood Forest; survived a close-range boiling water blast; as Constantine's a Second Generation Dual Dragon Slayer, should be on par with, if not stronger than, Philip Charmant, a First Generation Dragon Slayer, and General Chien (a more diluted Dragon Slayer Legacy), who was able to match a bloodlusted Pecos Bill in combat); higher with Excalibur (Created an Excaliblast that was able to overpower Constantine's hydrogen blast; the collision of said attacks strong enough to be visible from as far as Siri (Grimmwoods' equivalent to Africa), the Land of Dragons (Asia) and even created shock waves that spread into Wonderland, an entire world inside-out of Grimmwoods; the luminosity of the stalemate and subsequent overpowering Excaliblast was visible from the Moon, which is 384,400 km away from Grimmwoods!Earth). Carnwennan can bypass conventional durability (Carnwennan cuts through and absorbs enchantments, having managed to cut through a witch protected by enough layers of reinforcement enchantments and protection charms that not even Excalibur could cut through her.) [[Speed|'Speed:']] Subsonic with Supersonic reaction and combat speed (Can dodge and evade flintlock bullets; was able to move faster than the eye can read; comparable to Peter Pan, who regularly dodges cannonballs and musket fire) | At least Supersonic (Was able to keep pace with Tarzan, who could dodge bullets, arrows and shells effortlessly) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Jafar/Nizam, who was able to accelerate his own time with the Sands of Time, and Gwendolyn White, who is able to command and direct magical lightning, in combat; deflected hundreds of magical lasers thrown at him nigh instantaneously by Jafar) | At least''' Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before; was able to keep pace with Constantine at both base and Dragon Fury, who is fast enough to match pace with Christian wearing the Gospel Shoes/Boots of Hermes) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']]' Small Building Class' | At least''' Large Building Class''' | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely City Class | At least City Class, likely Island Class [[Durability|'Durability:']] Stamina: ' [[Range|'Range:]] Standard melee range with fists and Carnwennan. Extended melee range with Excalibur or other swords. At least Tens of kilometers, likely much higher (potentially Planetary), with Excaliblast. Standard Equipment: * Armour * Excalibur * Carnwennan Intelligence: Weaknesses: Key: "Other World"/Start of Vol. I | Camelot Arc-Snow Queen Arc | Animal Kingdom Arc | Agrabah Arc-End of Vol. I | Nottingham Arc Notable Attacks/Techniques Gallery Commissin brave king shishio done by kircorn-dbe7z5k.png Arthursig by burningartist-dbzfmlf.jpg Arthur drake and artorius pendragon comm done by enara123-dc9vtnq.png Arthur drake by adsouto-dccv4sd.jpg Arthur Drake by VSasha.png vd_comm___gotcha__by_freakyvicky-dc2v1wf.jpg Category:Brave-King-Shishio's Characters Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Dagger Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Grimmwoods: The World of Fantasy